


Looks Like Two People Weren't Enough

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: AHOT12 [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Geoff, why must you fall in love with your eleven co-workers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiring the Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> This is another prequel to the previous two I made. In chronological order, it's this story, "Lies and Threats", and then "Roofs are Comforting". Though, it doesn't really matter when you read what story, there's just a few parts where someone says something about something that happened previously. That probably didn't make sense, but whatever. Just read!

"Hey, Geoff. I need you to pick up Gavin from the airport." Matt informed him and Geoff only nodded. "He's coming in two more hours. Don't forget." Matt said, pointing at him. Geoff nodded again and turned back to his computer to entertain himself. When Geoff turned his attention back to the clock on his computer, his eyes widened and he saved all his stuff, packed everything, and bolted out the door -- telling everyone goodbye.

It felt like forever until he arrived and he saw a lost British man standing there, awkwardly and watching his surroundings. Geoff got out of the car and ran over, "Hi, Gavin, sorry I'm late! I got caught up in my work!" Geoff said quickly, grabbing two of Gavin's bags.

"I knew it was going to happen, anyway, when Matt told me that you were going to pick me up." Gavin said, smiling as he picked up his other bag and they walked to the car. They put his bags in the back and Gavin asked, "So, what were you doing before you came here that made you late? Because I'm pretty sure you weren't doing work."

Geoff thought back and shook his head, "It doesn't matter now."

Gavin chuckled and after a few minutes of silence, Geoff turned on the radio and they sang along to the lyrics that they knew -- purposefully singing in terrible voices and exaggerating their voices. They laughed and they arrived at Geoff's house, "That's fine Geoff, I could find a hotel nearby."

"Nope." Geoff simply said as he exited the car and got the bags out of the back. "You're living with me." Gavin rolled his eyes and he took the last bag and they walked inside the house, talking nonstop about anything possible. Geoff introduced Gavin to his humble abode and that night was a night Geoff would never forget.

°~◊◊◊~°

It was just a time for some alcohol and a game of pool with some random guy they hired for Rooster Teeth. Burnie assured him that this guy was good and that Geoff wouldn't be annoyed, except he was already annoyed. He was annoyed that he had to give up his time with his game controller for some guy he didn't even know. He wasn't good at games, but he enjoyed playing them anyway because it was his job now and he loved it. Now he couldn't enjoy playing games, so he was pissed off.

"Don't look so glum." The owner of Rooster Teeth nudged him and Geoff glared at him. "Hey, you're going to be his boss, so you better act like it. Oh look! He's here." Geoff followed Burnie's gaze to the front door and a broad-shouldered man walked in and Geoff groaned. He wanted to go home right now. He expected this man to be a take-charge guy and Geoff could not deal with that right now. The man walked up to Burnie first, "Hey, are you Jack Pattillo?" Burnie offered his hand.

"Yep, that's me." Jack piped up and shook Burnie's hand and Geoff only sighed next to Burnie and both of them gave him a look.

"Well, this is Geoff Ramsey." Burnie gestured towards Geoff and Geoff reluctantly held his hand out and shook hands with Jack. "He will be your boss when you work for us. I just arranged this meeting because I wanted you two to meet each other in person before you two start working together. So, how about some pool?" Burnie offered and they started a game -- Jack and Geoff playing when Burnie insisted they should get to know each other first.

Geoff got his shot ready, "So, why'd Burnie hire you?"

Jack shrugged, "Editing, journalism, stuff like that."

"You write?"

"Yea, you?"

"Did it for the military." Geoff replied, pridefully, and Jack nodded, impressed.

Jack shifted on his feet as he lined up his shot, "So, what kind of games are you into?"

Taken aback for some reason, Geoff answered, "Any kind that'll entertain me for a while. Did you know us before Burnie hired you?"

Jack nodded, "Yup, watched RvB and everything."

"You don't seem excited about meeting us."

"Excited is an understatement." Jack replied and Geoff smiled -- he suddenly didn't regret coming here and enjoyed Jack's company. "I was excited yea, but of course I gotta keep it professional." Jack smiled and Geoff found himself smiling back. The rest of the night was fun and Geoff enjoyed every minute of it, even though he did get some beer on his shirt. "This was nice." Jack said as they stood outside, waiting for Burnie who was in the bathroom. Geoff nodded in agreement and Jack turned to Geoff, "I hope we have a long lasting friendship, Geoff." Jack said as a goodbye and he left to go to his car without giving Geoff a chance to respond.

Geoff found himself watching the other leave and he jumped when Burnie came out, saying, "So, from a scale of one to ten, how would you rate our new employee?"

"Ten." Geoff answered immediately without thinking and Burnie gave him a pointed look. "What? He's a good guy." Geoff tried to cover for himself.

"And you said, you didn't want to come here."

"I didn't and I still don't want to be here! So, get me home!" Geoff replied as they walked to Burnie's car and Burnie drove Geoff home. He exited the car and entered his house, getting ready to sleep.

Tomorrow, Jack was officially working for them and he was excited for an unknown reason.

°~◊◊◊~°

Cackling in his seat in front of the computer, Geoff tried to suppress his laughter as he watched a famous Youtube video with his headphones on. Jack raised an eyebrow at him as he took a glance at Geoff's computer. It was Crackdown 2 and whoever was playing the game obviously couldn't get one of the orbs and Jack could hear a muffled version of the video. Tapping Geoff's shoulder, Jack waited for Geoff to turn to him and take off the headphones, asking, "What is that?"

"Oh, just a video that is hilarious. Here, listen." Geoff handed the headphones to Jack and he reluctantly put them on and Geoff played the video, immediately hearing screaming from a man with a Jersey accent. "Funny, right?"

"Yea, if you want your ears to be blown out." Jack commented as Geoff pushed him playfully. "What I got from that video is that he's a rage quitter."

Geoff nodded and inhaled as he got an idea and Jack rolled his eyes, "What if we make a new show?"

"I think all of the content we make is enough for me, Geoff." Jack replied.

"No, no, no, listen. We hire this guy." Geoff pointed at screen with the character frozen in midair. "And we make a new show."

"About him rage quitting?" Jack asked for clarification and Geoff nodded excitedly.

"Think about it, this dude has millions of views already and we could get him in and he could get a job from this. It's a win, win!" Geoff said, practically bouncing in his seat. "I'll go ask Burnie!" Geoff went to Burnie's office and came back a few minutes later. "He said as long as he's legit."

"What does that even mean?" Jack asked and Geoff just shrugged. Jack sighed, "Alright, want me to contact him?" Geoff smirked as he got back to work and Jack went to the man's profile and sent him a quick message, offering him a job. "Alright, I'm heading out. Tell me if he replies." Jack said as he packed his stuff and waved bye and Geoff waved back. The older man checking occasionally if the Jersey man replied. He was excited to hire this man, for a reason he didn't even know of.

Checking if the man replied before he left for today, Geoff almost did a spit take. He quickly read the message from the Jersey man -- saying that he would be interested, but he'd have to quit his other job first if he took the job -- and Geoff typed a reply that said that they'll fly him over to Texas for a quick interview and have him stay in Austin for a few days. Geoff quickly sent a text to Jack to tell him that the guy replied and Geoff left for the day.

°~◊◊◊~°

"So, you're Michael Jones." Jack shook Michael's hand and sat down. "Geoff wanted to hire you because of that Crackdown video you posted." Michael looked to Geoff for confirmation and Geoff only nodded.

"Well, I'm here now." Michael said nervously, his hands trembling. "What kind of work do you want me to do?" Michael asked politely.

"Because of that video, I wanted you to do that, but then again. We're only here to offer you the job, if you don't want to take it, then we'll fly you back." Geoff replied. "You could of course help with other things, but you're main job will be rage quitting, basically."

Michael blinked at them, "So, you want me to do something that I don't normally like doing and it'll be my job while I'm here?" The two nodded, simultaneously, suddenly nervous about this meeting. "I'll think about it." Michael decided on shyly and the two let out a breath. "I'll think about it and I'll tell you tomorrow."

"You sure?" Geoff asked and Jack nudged him as the two shook hands with Michael and Michael exited the room without a goodbye. The two were smiling as he walked away, then the smiles flew away and Geoff turned to Jack, "What was that for?"

"Let him think about it. If he doesn't want to do it, then he doesn't have to do it." Geoff sighed and put his hands up in defeat as they walked out the room. Later that day, Michael texted them saying that he would join and the two were more than happy to include him into Achievement Hunter. So Michael went back to New Jersey and started making videos there, posting them onto the Rooster Teeth Youtube Channel. There was one thing that didn't make sense to them.

Why was such a rage quitter the most politest and careful person?

°~◊◊◊~°

"Hey, I know you from somewhere." A random person said through the headset as Geoff focused on playing Halo -- the guy was probably talking about someone else anyway. "DGgeoff..." The person hummed as Geoff killed a person and wondered how this person could possibly know who he could be. "Oh! You're Geoff Ramsey from Rooster Teeth!" Oh right, he worked at a company that's well-known around the world.

Geoff watched as a spartan fell to the ground, "Yea, that's me." Geoff said, somewhat proudly. The other person stayed silent and Geoff was confused. Whenever he met someone who knew Rooster Teeth on Halo, they would talk on and on, on how they found out about Red vs Blue and what they loved about Red vs Blue. They even asked him to do voices or say lines of Grif, so why wasn't this person asking him to do stuff -- he almost feels disappointed. Almost.

After the game, the guy sent him a friend request: 'caleb loves you'. Weird name. Geoff considered it and clicked accept. He invited 'caleb loves you' to a party and he accepted it. "So, is your name actually Caleb?" Geoff asked immediately.

"Yea, it is." Caleb answered.

"Do you really love everyone?"

"Sure, why not? What's wrong with loving everyone?" Caleb asked rhetorically.

"Nothing, just thought it was an odd username."

"And you don't call yours an odd username?" Caleb replied, chuckling.

"I didn't say mine wasn't odd." Geoff said, smiling. There was an awkward silence afterwards and Geoff ended up asking, "So, you wanna play a few rounds of Halo?"

"Sure." Caleb replied easily as they entered a game. They enjoyed each other's company and became friends quickly throughout two hours before Caleb had to go to sleep -- he had to wake up early to go to work. They exchanged goodbyes and Geoff smiled to himself. Caleb was someone he'd enjoy every single minute with and he was someone who wasn't rude or annoying or anything Geoff expected a fan to be.

Oddly, Geoff thought it was weird, but he couldn't wait for Caleb to get on again tomorrow.

°~◊◊◊~°

"Caleb?" Geoff said suddenly while they were murdering spartans left and right. He heard Caleb hum softly and Geoff took that as a sign to continue, "So, I was thinking and I've asked Burnie a few times just to make sure..." He trailed off.

"Sure of what?" Caleb asked and Geoff could practically hear the smile on Caleb's face.

"You wanna work here at Rooster Teeth, specifically in the Achievement Hunter branch?" Geoff said quickly and there was silence on the other side.

After a while, Caleb answered, "Sure." Geoff felt relieved for a reason he couldn't understand and Geoff couldn't stop the grin on his face.

What is wrong with him?

°~◊◊◊~°

"Are you sending Ray the new list of achievement guides?" Geoff asked Jack, who was on the RT site. Jack shook his head as he scrolled through the RT site, "I'll call him." Geoff offered and Jack handed him a piece of paper that had all of the achievements Ray had to do for the week. Taking out his phone and dialing Ray's number, Geoff waited patiently for Ray to answer his phone.

 _"Hello?"_ Ray answered.

"Ray, I have the new list of achievement guides." Geoff started, holding up the paper even though the younger male couldn't see.

 _"Uh, that'll be a problem."_ Ray said slowly, probably debating whether to tell Geoff whatever news he had.

Geoff blinked, "Why is that?" He asked, curiously.

 _"Well, my unemployment is running out and I'll need to get an actual job."_ Ray said quickly and Geoff watched as Michael came in with his backpack slung over his shoulder and he waved to the older Gent as Geoff waved back.

"Okay, uh, I'll speak with Burnie. In the meantime, talk with Michael or something." Geoff handed the phone to a confused Michael and went to Burnie's office. He knocked nervously on Burnie's office door and Burnie opened the door with a smile.

"Need something, Geoff? You look a bit nervous there." Burnie asked, concerned.

Geoff nodded, "Yea, so, you remember Ray, right?"

"That kid who does achievement guides in the Community Hunter?" Burnie asked for clarification.

Geoff nodded again, "Well, he needs a job."

"Go ask him." Burnie said, immediately. Geoff stared at him, "Go ask him." Burnie repeated. "He'll be a great addition to Achievement Hunter. Geoff, you own Achievement Hunter." Burnie said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to ask me who you want to hire or not, this is like the second time. Hire whoever you think is fit enough to be in Achievement Hunter." Burnie assured with a smile and Geoff smiled back before thanking Burnie and heading back to the Achievement Hunter office.

Taking the phone back from Michael once their conversation was done, Geoff said with enthusiasm, "You're hired!"

 _"Wait what?"_ Ray sounded confused, which made Geoff furrow his eyebrows.

"You're hired, you officially work for Achievement Hunter." Geoff confirmed.

Silence filled the other line and it made Geoff even more nervous, _"Thanks."_ Geoff heard then and he sighed in relief. _"Thanks, I'll pack my bags. Could I have asked for a job a year before and still get in?"_

"Yea, probably." Geoff admitted. "Alright, I'll send you all the information for your move here in at least two days."

 _"Alright, thanks Geoff. I'll be waiting for it and send me those achievements anyway, I'll do them while I'm waiting."_ Ray answered as they exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

°~◊◊◊~°

"Let's make him take various interviews!" Geoff suggested excitedly.

"You're going to make him drive from Corpus Christi to Austin?" Jack asked and Geoff nodded.

"I'm glad I didn't have to fly here multiple times." Ray replied as he bumped fists with Michael, who agreed.

"That's messed up, Geoff." Gavin said. "I say, do it." Gavin smiled.

So, Geoff asked Ryan Haywood to do various interviews just to mess with him.

"Geoff?" Ryan asked suddenly. Geoff looked up at him, not saying anything, "Are these interviews even important or are you just messing with me?"

"No, they help me know what kind of person you are. I hired the others -- with the exception of Jack and Michael -- when I knew they were able to work under me. Burnie hired Jack, and Michael, I found on the internet, but that's besides the point. I gotta know who I'm working with before I trust them with something important." Geoff answered, oddly serious.

Passing by the office, Ray heard every word of it. "That's a total lie. Well, half of it." Ray said simply as he walked down the stairs, uninterested in the upper floor of 636.

Ryan raised his eyebrow at Geoff and Geoff face-palmed, "You got the job." He said simply and Ryan smiled, exiting the office.

He stopped to say, "You owe me a ton of gas and thanks for the job." Ryan left the building without another word.

°~◊◊◊~°

"Hey Michael?" Geoff turned his chair to the Jersey man as he took off his headphones to turn to his boss. "How do you feel about Lindsay working with us?"

Michael shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me. Why are you asking me?"

"Because, she's your girlfriend. You could get distracted or shit like that."

"Whatever. Doesn't matter, hire her if you want." Michael put his headphones back on and Caleb walked in, giving Geoff their mail.

"Some stuff you gotta deal with. Make sure none of it explodes." Caleb said, exiting the office and closing the door softly as the other Hunters crowded around the pile of envelopes and started opening them excitedly.

The door opened while they were sorting all of their new gifts and Michael got up to greet Lindsay, "Are we leaving now?" Michael asked.

"Yea, I gotta get ready for later." Lindsay replied, smiling. Michael nodded and started packing all of his things into his backpack.

They started to head out the door, but Geoff cleared his throat, saying, "Lindsay, you wanna join Achievement Hunter?"

Lindsay smiled, "Yea, sure I'll join. It'll take me a while to have the others work on the podcast without me, but I'd be glad to join you bunch of idiots." Lindsay said jokingly. They all exchanged goodbyes and Geoff smiled to himself and he didn't care why anymore.

Seven of his favorite people have joined his 'family'.

°~◊◊◊~°

Geoff ran around the supermarket as he tried to find the right aisle and searched frantically. Hitting something hard, he fell to the ground and rubbed his head, his eyes closed in pain. "Ow..." He groaned. "The fuck did I hit?"

"Achievement Hunter shirt?" The person -- who he assumed he hit -- asked him. "You know Rooster Teeth?" How could he possibly sound so calm after being rammed into by Geoff. Haha, rammed, it's funny because his last name's RAMsey. Geoff turned around to face the person and the random guy's eyes widened. He didn't look young like a teenager, but he wasn't old either and he was definitely at least ten years younger than Geoff. He had glasses, -- which were half falling off his face probably because of the impact -- a Legend of Zelda shirt with an Achievement Hunter jacket over it, jeans, and black converse. Nerd. Geoff commented in his head.

The younger male stood up, fixed his glasses and offered Geoff his hand to help him up. "Sorry." He said shyly and Geoff looked at him confused as he took the offered hand and stood up.

"I'm the one who ran into you. I should be sorry. Sorry." Geoff replied, smiling. "I'm Geoff Ramsey as you probably already know."

"Kdin Jenzen." Kdin said, shifting from one foot to another. Geoff remembered that name from somewhere.

"C'mon, I'll buy you a drink or something to make up for it. You are of drinking age, right?" Geoff offered as they started walking together.

Kdin nodded once, "Yea, I am. But I don't drink." He said quickly and Geoff looked mildly surprised. There were very few people, who knew Rooster Teeth and that Geoff knew in person, that didn't drink -- one of those people being Ray.

"That's fine, we could go to Starbucks or something." Geoff suggested and Kdin nodded.

"Why were you running?" Kdin asked.

"I was trying to find something, but it doesn't matter we're going to Starbucks. Why do you ask? Did you get hurt?" Geoff quickly and worriedly examined Kdin and he shook his head.

Geoff sighed in relief, "Just curious." Kdin replied, slightly holding his arm. But Geoff didn't know if he was hurt or just nervous, so Geoff didn't pry until Kdin decided to say something about it.

Then it finally came to him, "You're a Community Hunter." Geoff said as Kdin blinked, then slowly nodded. "How long have you known about Rooster Teeth?"

"Ever since it started." Kdin answered easily.

"You make videos and edit them for fun?"

"Yup."

"What color is Grif's armor?"

"Yellow." Kdin said, jokingly. Geoff gave him a look and Kdin chuckled, correcting himself, "Orange."

"When was Grifball introduced in RvB?"

"Season 4 Episode 2 -- Hunting Time."

"What Let's Play was the Tower of Pimps made?"

"Let's Play Minecraft Episode 2 -- On a Rail."

"Who made the Tower of Pimps?"

"Gavin."

"Alright, you're in." Geoff simply said.

"Wait what?" Kdin looked at Geoff, confused.

"Kdin Jenzen, you're officially in Achievement Hunter." Geoff watched, amused, as he practically saw Kdin's jaw hit the ground and he continued walking when Kdin stopped to think and process what happened.

Kdin ran after him, "You're joking, right?"

"Nope." Geoff smiled and Kdin returned it after a while. Geoff clapped a hand on his shoulder, exclaiming, "Welcome to Achievement Hunter!"

°~◊◊◊~°

Geoff turned in his chair to see who came in, it was Kerry Shawcross, Kerry went to speak with Ryan about something Geoff couldn't hear and didn't care about. Suddenly, Geoff got a great idea and before Kerry left, he called out to him, "Hey, Kerry?"

Kerry turned to Geoff, smiling, "What's up?"

"Wanna be in a video?"

"Sure!" Kerry piped up. "When?"

"Tomorrow at two."

"Alright, I'll be there!" Kerry replied, excitedly, as he closed the door shut.

The other Hunters stopped what they were doing and they all turned to Geoff, "What are you planning?" Ryan questioned.

Geoff smirked, "Just wanted to play a game with him."

"That does not sound good." Jack stated as the Lads stared at Geoff, waiting impatiently for him to explain.

"We bring him into the Fake AH Crew."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Ryan asked, getting slightly interested.

"We set up various challenges in GTA that a Fake AH Crew member needs, to complete Heists and all that shit. Kerry has to pass those challenges so he can become a member of the Fake AH Crew. It's the closest of a job I could give him at AH since he has other stuff to do."

"Makes sense." Michael said.

"Can't wait." Gavin smiled evilly.

"We should fuck him up." Ray suggested. "Like send a mugger after him twenty-four seven." The others nodded.

"I think we're going to enjoy this." Geoff commented as they started to plan out the Let's Play.

°~◊◊◊~°

After the second Achievement Hunter panel at RTX 2014, Geoff caught up to Matt Bragg and Jeremy Dooley, "Hey, guys!" They stopped and turned to the older man. He took a moment to catch his breath, "So, after RTX, we'll have to officially make you an Achievement Hunter, so help you find an apartment, figure out where you're working, and all that crap. Come by the office on Monday at ten and we'll discuss." Geoff informed quickly.

"Wait, you're serious? We're really in AH?" Matt asked, taken aback.

Geoff nodded, but someone interrupted him before he could reply, "It happened to me too. It's as easy as that." Kdin walked over. "Geoff came to me, asked me random questions, and then suddenly I'm in AH."

"Wow, what a surprise." Matt replied.

"I bet you sucked his dick for it." Jeremy remarked and Kdin playfully hit his arm, but hard enough for Jeremy to cringe.

"Shut up." Kdin said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, I'm taken already." Kdin wrapped his arms around the two, "So they're living with me."

"When did...?" Geoff trailed off, pointing between them.

"A while ago." Jeremy answered.

"Well, at least you have a place to stay. Just don't fuck on the desks at work, please." Geoff commented.

Eleven fucking idiots he has to fucking take care of. Eleven people he has to make sure does work and their hopes are up. Eleven people he has to make sure they get supplied with anything they need at work or in some cases, at home. Eleven people he has to keep them safe and secure. Eleven fucking people he loves dearly and wouldn't want to tell any of them that he does because the feelings would get in the way.

Why does he fucking love eleven people? And what the fuck is he supposed to do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Criticism? Encouragement? Prompts? Anything you'd like to comment! Please, they all help me write and I love speaking with you guys!


	2. Relationships Between the Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is such a weird concept to them, especially if they have mixed feelings for each other.

It was disappointing and sad, really. All of them -- with the exception him -- were in a relationship with someone else. The other Hunters that Geoff loved were already in relationships with each other; Matt, Kdin, and Jeremy were together, Lindsay and Michael were together, Ray and Gavin were together, Caleb and Kerry were together, and Jack and Ryan were together. All of them had each other and Geoff felt more alone than he had ever felt in a very long time. People he loved were already taken and Geoff could not deal with knowing that he couldn't be in their lives -- be loved by them. He wanted to have a sweet relationship like Michael and Lindsay, a polyamorous relationship like Kdin, Jeremy, and Matt, a playful relationship like Ray and Gavin, an adorable relationship like Caleb and Kerry, and a joking relationship like Ryan and Jack. All of the things that he wanted were thrown away by the mere thought of all of his best friends dating each other. Though, one thing did not make sense to him.

Why did he feel okay with them being happy and him being a loner?

Geoff had no idea when he started loving them, but he figured it out soon after hiring Jeremy and Matt. He knew that he couldn't live without them and Geoff wanted to figure out a way to love them all and be with all of them. But a twelve person relationship? That's most likely not going to happen. There's so many things that could go wrong with that and Geoff had already thought of all of the possibilities. There was no way any of them would agree to be in a twelve-person relationship anyway and Geoff had already given up when Ryan and Jack had came out to them -- they were the last ones to do it.

What could he do? Nothing, except know that he won't be able to find someone who will love him back.

"You okay, Geoff?" Geoff blinked as he tried to register where he was and what was happening. His eyes settled on the ten people sat in front of him and he blinked at them again, clearly oblivious to what they were supposed to be doing. "Do you want to add your input or are we clear on things?" Michael asked and Geoff stared at them, confused.

Ryan sighed, "Go, I'll explain it to him." Ryan waited patiently for everyone to leave before expressing his concern for his boss. "You okay?" Ryan asked, placing a comforting hand on Geoff's shoulder.

"Yea, I'm fine." Geoff stuttered and Ryan gave him a look. He sighed, "No, I've got a lot on my mind."

Ryan rolled a chair over and sat down, "Alright, tell me."

Geoff stared at him, "Uh, I'd rather not."

"Why?" Ryan asked, smiling.

"It's personal. Could you explain to me what we were doing in here?" Geoff asked, avoiding eye contact with Ryan and trying to change the subject.

"We were discussing some Achievement Hunter stuff, new shows and all that."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, you only sat there, staring, for five minutes."

"Did anyone else notice?"

"Definitely, everyone did. We tried ignoring it, though. I mean, you have been a little off lately and we've discussed this before. Geoff." The atmosphere turned very serious, then. "We're worried about you and we want to figure out a way to help you. Please, let us help you."

The younger male sounded so serious and sympathetic, but even Geoff knew that he couldn't tell him -- he couldn't tell any of them. They were all in relationships for crying out loud! Expressing his love for them, would be him saying that he was selfish and wanted them all to himself. He didn't want to push them away, they were his 'family' and Geoff was prepared to keep them for as long as possible -- even if he loved them and they didn't love him. He sounds so selfish...

Geoff shook his head quickly, "No, you can't know." He said, maybe a bit too quickly and bolted out of the room, leaving a very disappointed Ryan behind. He ran to Burnie's office and knocked furiously, Burnie answered the door, annoyed. "Burnie, could I take the rest of the week off?"

"What, why?" Burnie asked, suddenly concerned for his friend.

"I have a lot to think about and the office isn't really helping that much." Geoff explained, vaguely.

Burnie sighed, "If it's bothering you that much, then sure. I'll take care of them for you." Burnie assured, referring to the Hunters and smiling softly.

"Thank you." Geoff returned the smile and turned to leave, immediately bumping into a very confused Ray. "Ray?" Geoff darted his eyes towards Burnie's closed office door. "Did you just hear all that?"

Blinking, Ray nodded once, "Did we do something?" Ray asked, curiously.

"No, no, none of you did anything. I just can't be in the office right now." Geoff said. "I'm gonna leave, I'll see you on Monday. Bye." Geoff left the office, avoiding all of the Hunters as best as he could.

Disappointed, Ray walked back to the Achievement Hunter office, "He's not coming back until Monday and he sounds worried. We did something, I know it." Ray said, sitting at his desk and slouching back. "He wouldn't just leave without giving us a solid reason."

Gavin rolled his chair over to the hispanic, "He's been avoiding us for a while." Gavin mentioned, turning to each of the Hunters for their insight. They were all there, sharing worried looks for their boss and they wanted to fix this somehow -- they just didn't know how. Why were they suddenly so compelled to help Geoff?

Caleb stood, "I can't just sit here knowing that Geoff is having a hard time. I know you all feel the same, we have to talk to him."

Kerry said commandingly, "Sit back down." They turned to the door as Kerry came in and Caleb slowly did. "Have none of you thought about it? Why he's going through this?" He looked to each of them and none of them had an answer. "Okay, first off, he's been avoiding us and he wanted to leave for the rest of the week, right?" Ray nodded. "Well, then, that means that you're the cause of it."

"You don't know that." Michael replied immediately, refusing to look at Kerry.

"I do."

"Where's your fucking proof?"

"Geoff is the boss of Achievement Hunter, of all of you." Kerry pointed at all of them. "He only does voice acting for Red vs Blue. He doesn't do that much out of Achievement Hunter. The only possible reason that could bother him that much and compel him to take the rest of the week off, is something that we did. Nothing else." That got the others thinking rapidly.

"You don't know that!" Michael repeated, forcefully. "He could have just been having problems with others in the office or maybe something's been bugging him lately. I don't know and _you_ don't know. You can't come in here saying something that you have no proof of and claiming something that's most likely not even true."

"Keep lying to yourselves then." Kerry replied, turning to leave. "Believe what you want and we'll see who's right in the end."

Clenching his hands, Michael stood up and took a step towards Kerry as Caleb swiftly stood to keep Michael from advancing. "I fucking _dare_ you to say that again. _Sure_! Act like you're the _top_ dog while Geoff's gone!" Lindsay held Michael back. "Keep fucking saying how worthless we are, asshole! At least we are trying to do something about it and not just fucking sitting here on our asses doing nothing as Geoff deals with this. Fucking _stop_ me from making sure my boss feels safe at work!" Kerry left the office quickly as Michael kept yelling, "Yea, fucking run! No one would care!"

"Michael!" Caleb shouted at him. "Shut the fuck up and fucking calm down!"

"Protecting your bitch boyfriend?" Michael remarked. "You gonna say the same thing and back him up?"

"If I have to."

"Then run after him."

"I won't."

"Why not?!"

"Because I want to discuss what we're going to do about Geoff. Kerry wasn't supposed to say any of that. He's been edgy lately, so I apologize for his behavior." This stopped everyone and Caleb closed the door before sitting down at Geoff's desk, "Why else would Geoff leave?"

Michael sat down at his desk, calming down, "Problems at home? Other people at work?"

"Open your eyes, Michael." Matt said from the couch, next to his two boyfriends. "Kerry's right. Geoff started acting weird around us. He seems completely fine encountering other people in the office."

"Which leads to our next point. What did we do?" Jeremy asked.

"When did Geoff start acting weird?" Ryan asked, holding his chin.

"A few weeks after we started working here -- that was about a year ago." Matt answered, gesturing to himself and Jeremy.

"He got weirder when we got together." Gavin said as Ray nodded in agreement.

"He got even weirder when Ryan and I announced our relationship." Jack pitched in.

"So, is this about relationships within Achievement Hunter?" Kdin questioned as they thought about it. That could be the answer, but why would Geoff be bothered about them finding love? They knew how supportive he was in their relationships -- how excited he was to know that they all got together with someone they love. He even offered to keep their relationship strong and make sure that the relationship lasted. So why was he suddenly annoyed by it?

Then Ray settled on one idea in his head, "Maybe he likes one of us." This got everyone else's attention and they stared at him in shocked -- how could he suggest such a thing?

Jack scoffed, "He doesn't like any of us. He loves our relationships with each other."

"Maybe he likes more than one of us or maybe even loves." Kdin indicated and everyone froze. Just the thought of Geoff _loving_ one of them or some of them, seemed impossible and so foreign that some of them couldn't even imagine that. He loved them all and he was their father figure, he didn't love them as a love interest. Right?

Caleb sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I can't deal with this right now. Geoff loves one of us? That just sounds..." He trailed off.

"Absurd?" Ryan tried and Caleb slowly nodded.

"Yea, absurd. It doesn't sound like Geoff."

"He probably kept it a secret because we're all in relationships." Jeremy explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Michael said, raising his hands to stop them. "You guys sound like you're so sure that he does love one of us. You can't just assume something. What happens if we confront him about this and we just look stupid in front of him?"

"I don't see any other problem he could be facing. We are Geoff's family, he comes to us for everything if he can't solve it himself first." Jack reasoned.

"Now that we know his problem, what do we do about it?" Gavin asked, searching around the room for answers.

"We wait." Ryan answered thoughtfully. "We wait until he confronts us about it. If he doesn't, then we leave it alone." The others slowly agreed, even Michael.

Lindsay looked at Michael pointedly and Michael just sighed, putting his head down and completely understanding what Lindsay was about to do. "So, I just wanted to get something off my chest." Lindsay announced as she watched the others' faces change to curiosity.

"You're having a baby, I knew it!" Ray piped up, laughing with the others as Lindsay playfully pushed him and laughed along.

Taking a glance at Michael -- who was still holding his head and practically pulling out his hair -- Lindsay took a deep breath, "I..." Lindsay struggled to get the right words. "Michael and I are getting married!" Lindsay settled on as Michael's head shot up and the others started talking amongst each other.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Michael whispered to her.

"It's too early to say it. Not at a time like this." She whispered back and waited for the room to quiet down. "I'm just kidding. It's too early for that." The others acted disappointed and they agreed to get a few Let's Plays recorded before going home for the day.

They just had to wait for Geoff to make the first move.

°~◊◊◊~°

It's been one whole week and no one was talking about why Geoff suddenly wanted to take a leave of absence for the rest of the week that one time and Geoff acted like nothing happened. Some of them were getting impatient and after Geoff left every day, they would group together to discuss Geoff's actions for that day and so far, nothing has changed. Geoff was still the normal Geoff they knew -- at least, as normal as he could get. They knew their boss had a problem and he knew that they were silently waiting for him to tell them and get it off his chest, but he wouldn't give up that easily. He didn't want to ruin the best friendships he's ever had.

When Geoff was getting ready to leave, Ryan clicked randomly at a video he was supposed to be editing and waited patiently for Geoff to leave the building. Leaving the office, Geoff exited the AH office as the rest of the Hunters waited at least another half hour for Geoff to officially leave the building, then the Hunters turned around in their chair to face the middle of the room. A few seconds later, the Thugs walked out of the extended room and Matt and Jeremy walked in, closing the door. The Mates sat on the couch, Lindsay sat comfortably in Geoff's chair, and Caleb leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Any new observations?" Ryan asked the others.

"Why are we doing this again? Remind me why we need to spy on our boss twenty-four seven." Jeremy asked rhetorically and slouched on the couch.

"We need to see if our theory is correct." Ryan answered, anyway.

"Shouldn't we make him feel safe, instead of observing his every action like creepers?" Matt asked.

"Haha, creepers! Because you're the Minecraft guy!" Jeremy laughed, but turned serious like a switch was flipped in his head. "No, but seriously, Matt's right. We have to stop watching and start doing."

"What do you propose we do?" Caleb looked at him.

"Ask him or make him feel like he isn't alone. Shit, I don't know, something to not make him feel like he's left out." Jeremy shrugged.

“Says you.” Kdin muttered under his breath and only Jeremy and Matt heard as he got up to leave the room. “I’m taking a breather.” He announced as he closed the door softly.

Matt turned to Jeremy and gave him a serious look, "Now you've done it." Jeremy shrugged in response. "Go and talk to him before he blows a fuse." Matt insisted, demandingly and Jeremy got up and did so, rolling his eyes.

Lindsay sighed, muttering, "I'm so sick of this. Why can't we just tell him that most of us aren't interested and whoever is interested will get with him?"

"Are you implying that some of us like Geoff?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." She admitted. "I do and Michael does too." Everyone turned to Michael and he suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. "But not only Geoff." Lindsay said, suddenly, as everyone turned back to her, confused.

"Who else?" Caleb asked.

Lindsay hesitated before saying, "All of you, plus Kerry." She admitted, gesturing to everyone in the room. "I fell in love with eleven idiots." She said smiling shyly.

Nudging Michael, Lindsay smiled at him and Michael sighed, "She's not alone. I, too, love eleven idiots. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if you all said no." Michael muttered the last part.

An awkward silence filled the room as Jeremy and Kdin came back in, silently, sitting on the couch next to Matt. "You all look like you've seen a ghost." Jeremy commented as Matt elbowed his stomach and Jeremy went silent.

"I, uh, think we should, um, get back to work or get ready to go home?" Ryan asked, not sure about anything anymore. The others quickly nodded and got ready to work or go home.

"What happened?" Kdin asked, curiously.

"I'll explain later, let's just go home." Matt said.

°~◊◊◊~°

"Are you crazy? You what?!" Gavin exclaimed, loudly, in their apartment.

“I’m saying that I wanna expand our relationship.”

“To who? Who else do you love?”

“Gav, I promise I love you. It’s just, I also love others.”

“Others? How many?”

“The rest -- everyone.”

“When did this happen?”

“When we were discussing about Geoff’s problem, I realized that I fell in love with you and them.”

“Ray, they’re all in relationships. There’s no way they’ll love you back.”

“I bet that’s what Geoff is thinking right now. Michael and Lindsay said it, they love us and I couldn't bring myself to keep lying to myself. Gavin, I _love_ eleven _fucking_ people and I want to be with them forever. Though, I have to ask you, Gavin.” Ray turned to Gavin, giving him a serious look. “Do you love the others?”

Gavin took a deep breath, “There was something compelling me to. Something was telling me to love them, but then I kept telling myself that I love you and no one else. I didn’t know that you would love them too.”

“Well, now you know. Will you come with me to Geoff's house?"

"Sure, why?"

"He has the right to know first. C'mon." Ray jumped off the couch and grabbed Gavin's hand to lead him to the door and put on their shoes. They exited their apartment and locked the door, running downstairs and looking around the parking lot -- lost. "Right... We don't drive..." Ray groaned. "I guess we can walk."

Gavin blinked at him, "You don't want to use a cab or call one of the others?"

"Nope." Ray answered immediately and they started for Geoff's house. It took a full ten minutes to walk to Geoff's house because they stopped at Starbucks to get some drinks before heading there. Ray hesitated before knocked lightly on the door and turned to Gavin, silently telling him that he couldn't do this.

Gavin waved away his concern, "It's fine. If we're right about him, he'll be happy that we love him too." Gavin smiled warmly and it calmed most of Ray's nervousness and a moment later, the door opened.

"What do you fuckers want?" Geoff asked, grumpily. "I'm having a hard time right now, if you haven't noticed." He glared at them tiredly, but Ray knew that Geoff wasn't angry. He looked frustrated and confused, his appearance showed it. His hair was disheveled, he was wrapped in warm blankets, his eyes were red and puffy, and he looked downright awful -- Ray's heart broke and he couldn't stop himself from hugging his boss then and there.

Moments later, Ray slowly felt the hands of his boss hug him back hesitantly as the blankets around Geoff fell to the ground and the two didn't care. Geoff held onto Ray like he was his lifeline and Ray felt tears threatening to drop -- tears of joy. "I love you, Geoff." Ray said after they pulled away. "And Gavin does too." Ray gestured to Gavin who was standing awkwardly behind them.

Geoff blinked at the two and Ray was worried that Geoff would reject them, but Geoff walked over to Gavin and gave him a bear hug, pulling Ray in soon after. "I love you guys too." Geoff choked out as he held onto them and cried happily. Ray knew that this was something that he needed -- assurance from people that he loves that they love him back. Pulling away again, Geoff spoke up as he wiped away a few stray tears, "Why did you suddenly come here just to tell me that? Did Burnie tell you?"

Shaking their heads, Ray answered, "The rest of us sorta figured it out and during that time, I realized that I love more than one person." Ray turned to Gavin and Gavin just gestured for him to continue. "I love them."

"You too?" Geoff asked Gavin and he simply nodded. "So, all three of us are on the same page then?" The two nodded and Geoff sighed. "How do we handle the others? They might not like us back." Geoff pointed out and Ray huffed -- he did not want to hear that. "But to get things straight, the rest of you figured out that I love eleven other fucking people. I don't get how."

Gavin stepped in quickly, "Well, we came to the conclusion that you got increasingly weirder when we each got into relationships. It started out with Michael and Lindsay, then the Mates, us two, Caleb and Kerry, and Ryan and Jack. We knew that you felt left out, but we never knew how much it bothered you until, well, three weeks ago. We weren't sure if you liked all of us or if you just liked one of us, but we got the basics of your problem."

"You didn't just think that I had problems at home that got increasingly worse?" Geoff asked.

“Michael said something about it, but it was unlikely because you avoided us.” Gavin replied. "Speaking of Michael, he and Lindsay agree that they love everyone. Hell, they even said it to most of our faces."

"So, five of us are on the same page." Geoff said and Ray nodded. "What about the others?"

Ray sighed, "Well, we don't know. We had that conversation a week ago, I don't know if any of them feel the same -- it's a lot to take in. And we didn't tell the others yet, so they don't know."

Geoff was about to ask another question, but a car pulled up on his driveway and Lindsay and Michael got out. "Looks like two others beat us here." Michael said when he saw that Gavin and Ray were there too. The couple walked up to the three of them, "One reason you'd be here is to tell him that you love him, which is the same exact reason we came here for." Michael smiled and the three returned it happily.

Giving the two newcomers a quick hug, Geoff smiled at four of his coworkers -- which would now be considered his boyfriends and girlfriend. "Why did you decide to only come here now?" Gavin asked.

"I still wasn't sure if Geoff loved us, but Lindsay finally convinced me that he does and so we came here to tell him that we do as well." Michael answered as Geoff offered them to come inside the house.

That night was filled with movies, games, jokes, and food and the five of them enjoyed each other's company, treasuring this moment for as long as possible. The clock was nearing midnight and Michael and Lindsay offered to take Gavin and Ray home and they reluctantly left Geoff's house after exchanging goodbyes. Geoff locked his front door and smiled to himself. He had four out of the eleven people he loves and he didn't feel alone anymore.

Only seven more to go.

°~◊◊◊~°

"There is no way I'm getting in a relationship with them." Kerry sounded so sure of himself and Caleb sighed as they sat on the couch in their shared apartment.

"I wasn't telling you to get in a relationship with them. I was telling you that most of them are probably going to get into one big polyamorous relationship." Caleb replied, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Do you love them?"

"What?"

"Do you love them?" Kerry repeated.

"That's still up in the air for me. But if you're not joining the relationship, then neither am I." Caleb answered.

"That doesn't answer my question." Kerry muttered under his breath. "But, I appreciate your commitment to this relationship." Kerry smiled.

Caleb returned the smile, "Okay, I'll ask you the same question. Do you love them?"

Taking the actual time to think about it, Kerry stared at the wall for what felt like an hour. Does he really love them? He convinced himself to love Caleb and he figured that that would be enough, but his gut was telling him to fall for the rest. He couldn't love them though. They were a reckless bunch and anything could happen. A polyamorous relationship is risky nowadays and Kerry didn't want to see the others suffering from the consequences of it. Though even if he didn't join, they would still form a polyamorous relationship and the consequences could still hit them hard. Would it be better to share the pain?

"I guess I do." Kerry said out loud. "Though, they don't love me back." Kerry immediately said afterward.

Caleb frowned, "Why is that? Of course, they'll love you! I know I do." Caleb replied, moving closer to Kerry and kissing him to prove his point.

"All of the stuff I said. I _know_ Michael hates me and if one of them hates someone, then they _all_ hate that person." Kerry informed.

Caleb raised his eyebrow, "That's not true at all. What makes you think that Michael hates you?"

"Simple, I made a statement he wasn't happy about and he yelled at me for it."

"Again, I'm sorry for leaving you."

"That's fine, I was supposed to get back to work anyway."

"I'll make sure to talk to Michael, see if I could knock some sense into him." Caleb offered and Kerry forced a smile.

"Good luck with that. I hope you don't get punched in the face. I love that face."

Caleb laughed, "I'll try my best and not mess up this perfect face ya lovebird." He gave Kerry a quick kiss and they got ready to sleep for the night.

°~◊◊◊~°

"What are we gonna do?" Jack asked Ryan.

"Well, we can't necessarily just ignore this." Ryan answered. "Five of them are in a relationship already."

"You noticed it too?"

"Too many hugs between the five of them and Geoff still avoids the rest of us. Other than that, he seems to be back to normal, which is a good thing." Ryan pointed out and Jack nodded in agreement. "Should I be worried about something?"

"Yea, if we're going to join them or not." Jack mentioned and Ryan gave him a look. "You talk a lot about how fond you are of all of them, even if you don't know it. The way you talk about them is entertaining and to me, it's a sign that you love them."

"How do I talk about them?"

"You admire them. You love how Geoff became a father figure to us. You love how Michael can be raging in one moment, then comfort someone in a flip of a switch. You love it when Caleb shows his skills in ultimate and when he invites you to play. You love how Gavin makes the stupidest questions, then uses his knowledge to post videos of things in slow motion. You love how Ray makes a joke and immediately gets flustered by how excessively he uses the joke even though he hates making them. You love how Lindsay mother hens us when the cameras aren't rolling. You love it when Kdin shows you his love of video games and when he edits something, you are the first one to see. You love it when you get to help Matt build Let's Plays and you enjoy his company. You love how Jeremy plays pranks on us and gets frustrated when they don't work on you. You love it when Kerry is so involved in a project it's impossible to even stop him."

"I've said all that?" Ryan asked.

"On more than one occasion." Jack replied.

"What do I say about you?"

Jack smiled, "You love it when you see me have fun and do my best to make everything better than it actually is. You love them Ryan and you can't deny that."

"But what about you? Do you love them?"

"Of course I do." Jack smiled at him. "I'm just waiting until you want to join the relationship."

Ryan took a deep breath, "Alright, then let's do it. Let's confess." Ryan said, confidently, standing up. "But tomorrow, I'm tired." He said as Jack laughed and they shared a kiss before getting ready to sleep.

°~◊◊◊~°

"I don't love them. None of them. Only you two." Kdin deadpanned as soon as they got home.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Matt replied, raising his hands up in his defense. "You brought it up, I didn't say anything." They took off their shoes and put their backpacks in the closet near the front door.

"I'm serious." Kdin said.

"Yea, we know you're serious. It's just," Jeremy started "you seemed happy to know that you could have a chance with them. You can't tell me that you don't want to be."

"I don't."

"I beg to differ." Matt said, jumping onto the couch and getting comfortable.

Kdin gave him a look, "How would you know?" He questioned as Jeremy went to the kitchen to prepare dinner or call a nearby restaurant to order food, whichever came first.

"I'm your boyfriend." Matt reasoned and he saw Jeremy poke his head out from the kitchen. "One of your boyfriends." He corrected himself as Jeremy smiled at him, satisfied, and retracted his head from view, continuing to his duties.

"That doesn't tell you anything about how I feel about them." Kdin shot back seriously as he grabbed the remote on the coffee table and turned on the TV. Flipping to a random channel and keeping it at a low volume, Kdin sat down next to Matt, leaning his head on his shoulder.

Matt wrapped one arm around Kdin, "Yea? Well, I know that you act like a little kid around them. You constantly show them things -- your accomplishments, being one of them. You used to brag to us."

"Haha brag!" Jeremy laughed from the kitchen.

"Shut up." Matt yelled at him and he looked down at Kdin, who seemed to be focused on the TV. "Anyway, you are like a little brother to them."

"I'm older than you." Kdin replied.

"That's why I said them and not us."

"I'm still older than some of them."

"Whatever. You still act like a kid around them." Matt sighed. "It's difficult to love eight more people. But try?"

Kdin sat up straight and looked at Matt, confused. "It's not that it's difficult. It's that I _can't_ love them. You know why and-- and--" Kdin wanted to pull his hair out and just curl into a ball to hide from the world -- to disappear like he never existed. He groaned and lied down, his head next to Matt's lap. "I can't love them." Kdin said softly, tracing small circles on Matt's leg.

Placing his hand gently on Kdin's head, Matt silently asked for permission and Kdin let him. Stroking Kdin's hair slowly, Matt replied, "But you do love them."

Slightly nodding, Kdin continued to trace circles. "One mistake could end it, though."

"Nothing will happen." Matt assured him, though he couldn't be so sure of that. "We won't let you go like that." Kdin turned his head to look at him, "And they won't either." Matt smiled, reassuringly. "I'll make sure of it."

Kdin turned back to the TV, a small smile on his face, "Thank you."

"Any time." Matt looked at the TV and half watched and half zoned out, though he continued, "Even though we understand why you don't want to love them, it's good to know that Jeremy and I aren't the only ones who do and you don't feel left out. Plus, you told Michael. What's different about telling seven other people?"

Jeremy walked into the room, "A lot of things."

"Like what?" Matt asked, curiously, as he watched Jeremy sit next to him.

"We don't know if we could trust them yet."

"We can."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Maybe not now, but eventually. Though I'd like to wait until Kdin wants to tell them." The two looked down at their third companion and heard light snores. Turning back to each other, they sat back and watched whatever was on the television as Matt stroked Kdin's hair and Jeremy talked about the millions of reasons why it was bad to tell the rest of them.

Afterwards, they agreed to not tell the rest of the Hunters until Kdin feels like it's the right time.

°~◊◊◊~°

There was an awkward tension in the air as they tried editing videos or playing games. Annoyed, Ryan texted everyone to meet them in the office so they could all talk. Most of them came in reluctantly and Kerry poked his head in and entered the room, closing the door behind him and standing next to Caleb. "What's this about?" Kerry asked.

Ryan examined all of them before answering, "I know there's something all of us want to get off of our chests. So, how about we do that now?"

Raising an eyebrow at Ryan, Geoff said, "How about you first since you suggested it?"

"Alright, fine. I love all of you and would like to have a relationship with you all." Ryan said without hesitation and the others exchanged unsure looks. "Next?" Ryan sat back in his chair with his arms crossed.

The others silently asked who wanted to go next, "I would be happy to join the relationship." Gavin spoke up, happily.

"I guess I have more dicks to suck." Ray remarked, shamelessly.

"You already heard my answer to that question, but I'll say it anyway. I love you idiots and would like to join the relationship." Michael said.

"As will I." Lindsay replied, smiling.

"Count me in." Jack said, watching the others.

"Just read my gamertag." Caleb commented.

"Don't leave me out of this." Jeremy said.

"Anything could go wrong, but I'm willing to take that chance." Matt said.

Caleb turned to Kerry, "I'd love to." Kerry replied, smiling shyly.

"You fuckers already figured it out, I don't think I need to say anything." Geoff remarked as he turned in his chair.

There was a long silence and everyone stared at Kdin expectantly, though, he refused to look at anyone. How could he join a relationship that he could possibly ruin without trying? He'd be the odd one out because everyone else agreed to it already, even Jeremy and Matt. What could he do? If he refused, they would leave him. Right? If he accepted, they would take him in. Right? If he took this chance, he could possibly solve his problem. Possibly. Without actually thinking about it, Kdin accepted and they all cheered.

The twelve of them were finally together. Twelve people who loved each other and would stick together until the very end. All of the negative flew away when they got together. They made it official and would want to stay it that way. All of their failures were out the window once they noticed how much they've accomplished. They realized the missing piece in their whole lives were each other and they couldn't do anything to prove that this wasn't the piece they were looking for. They fit well together, worked well together and nothing could separate them from each other. What could go wrong with a relationship like this?

Oh right, the community was a huge problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how they got together in my mind!
> 
> Questions? Criticism? Encouragement? Prompts? Comment below! I need more prompts from you guys! I love this pairing and I can't stop writing about them, so please I need prompts!


End file.
